hackexfandomcom-20200215-history
Confusion in Hack Ex
Groups The following groups are a list of groups inside Hack Ex. You can add your group to this list too, just make sure it looks the same as the layout for all the other groups. P.S I didn't add all the groups in because some are inactive, just re-add them if you'd like. P.P.S I added some things to the groups, obviously I wasn't in all of them, so don't take offence to anything I put in. Anonymous Greetings to all Hack Ex players. We are Anonymous. We represent freedom. We oppose oppression. We want to fight, if you are against us. We prevent war, if you support us. Do you know why we exist? Why we are here? We are here for you. As an enemy or a friend. This is up to you. These wars start because of people who want to rule who are power-greedy. Do not let them control you. Rule over them. Anonymous will shutdown people who act like narrow minded dictators. To be honest, we do not exist. We are an idea, a belief... Firstly, ideas and beliefs are bulletproof. Secondly, YOU CANNOT CUT OFF THAT WHICH DOES NOT EXIST. WE ARE ANONYMOUS, WE ARE LEGION, WE DO NOT FORGIVE, WE DO NOT FORGET, EXPECT US. The Protectors (Now The Enforcers) Founded on May 29th, The Protectors were a peaceful group and were highly against the start of a second war. They would accept anyone and meant only to help others and protect themselves while making new players who were just starting out into experienced Hack Ex users. This group was founded and was led by the BigBlue and the group had included over 170 members of all levels, male and female, experienced and new alike. They were extremely organized and BigBlue took security of the group very seriously. They were a main supporter of "The Cause" and would do anything to prevent the coming of a second war. On July 9, BigBlue added a level requirement of 25 to join, much to the dismay of many members. However, BigBlue only did this as a protective move to keep the lower level members of his group safe from the likes of the seemly distant war. The Enforcers After BigBlue set the level requirement, he did a massive purge on the group. Only level 25 or higher members were allowed to stay. Many did not like this, but BigBlue did it for a good reason. BigBlue remade The Protectors into The Enforcers. At this time, The Enforcers have around 70 level 25+ players. The Enforcers are one of the strongest groups on Hack EX. However, as of September 9th, BigBlue has quit Line and Red, previously the Co-Owner, has taken his place as leader of The Enforcers. Red's Enforcers currently hold a percentage of the leaderboard's spots. The level requirement to join is still firmly in place and they will most likely never accept anyone under level 25 again. However, recruitment is still open to anyone that has achieved or surpassed the requirement. The Enforcers are still one of the most organized groups in Hack EX. The Shadowbots The Shadowbots were one of the first groups to form on Hack Ex. The founders were Anonymous and McLovin, but now Mclovin is the only owner of the group. They took a period of silence to rebuild the group and to focus on their operation and they had joined The Cause on July 9th. The period of silence has ended, and they are BACK! The Shadow Bots communicate via Line as of 8/27/2014 You can contact Mclovin via line at MCLOVIN IT (All caps) Just a thought: People said they work in the shadows...better come out in the light, before the Shadow Bots hunt you! The Shadow Bots have made a blog, it can be found at http://shadowbots.weebly.com/ They will update it as much as possible. HALL OF HEROES We are an pro-war group that was created as a place where all players can feel welcome and accepted. Currently, we are recruiting players of all levels, whether you are new or are a veteran. We welcome you to join our family. We have many allies and friends within the HackEx community. If you wish to join, you may contact us on the line app. Line ID: gatorgurl L.O.G.I.C. A group centered around family and equality. They are allies of The Cause, The Enforcers, Shadowbots and much more. It is also rumored to be the largest and most organised group in all of Hack Ex. We have open arms to players that are from level 1 and above and we are an extremely organized group. From the moment you join, you'll feel like a part of the team. LOGIC X A hidden group in LOGIC that has emerged from the shadows. This group was created for all the elite members in LOGIC with a level requirement in order to join. To join, you must of been in LOGIC for at least a week and be level 25 and up. OVERSEEN GHOST |O.G| We are bound by the duty to protect one another. We offer strong protection. Whether you decide to take it is up to you. Players of all levels are welcome to join, but you must be serious about your role in the group. We will help in every way we can, but our ultimate goal is to help you achieve knowledge about the game and to help you become a strong, independent player. If this sounds like a group you are interested in, contact us on the Line App @ ID: ROCK.AND.ROLL.X3 The Wolfpacks The only group in hack ex that follows military acronyms and protocol. A member of United Alliance that will retaliate with great force when attacked. Players from level 10 on-wards, feel free to join.To join them please contact this Line ID: theunsunggeneral and they will reply A.S.A.P. The Kungur Six... ...? Alliances Alliances are sometimes different, but naturally mean a bunch of groups teaming up with each other. Like I said with the groups, I'm not the best, so add in some alliances or edit them if you feel you have the right to do so. The United Alliances (U.A) The United Alliances were created to ally groups together professionally, bonding them together to create order and to talk about issues about Hack Ex. For a group to join The United Alliances, the leader must agree to the terms and conditions and it must be put in a vote for a hour, if none of the groups disagree, then the group will join The United Alliances and be allied with every other group, if there is a disagreement, then they don't join. Only assistant manager or manger can add people to the group. There can also be representatives with group leaders too, who also must agree to the terms and conditions. The Cause (A.W.A) (Anti-War Alliance) Some say The Cause was created by Gunner Skale, others believe BigBlue created it, either way, The Cause is completely antiwar. The Cause also seeks to unify the groups of Hack Ex to make the future of Hack Ex a better place and is currently working to ally itself with other groups. Gunner skale once posted "The cause isn't a group, it's a idea of the way things should be." However, Gunner skale has talked about The cause as both a group and a idea or movement and their is actually a A.W.A group. The Cause has quite a bit of supporters too. Gunner Skale apparently started the unification, a movement to bring together the groups of Hack Ex to "Create a unstoppable force for the good of all hackers." Pro-War Pro-war groups wish to bring havoc to Hack Ex and to gain ultimate power. Although this is not a alliance, it should be noted that this is a "idea". It's basically the opposite of The Cause. There are not many groups that are pro-war anymore though. Category:War Category:Hack Ex Category:Groups There may be more groups out there, just add it to the list.Category:Alliances